Homewrecker
by EmpressKira
Summary: The number one rule ever; Don't mess around with a married individual. Well, he tried not to but things kind of just happened. This is really going to bite him in the butt later, isn't it? MarcoAce. Rated M for language and a little smut. OneShot.


**A/N:: It's obvious on the title, so I would just like to the say that I in no way support the cheating of a spouse. In the case of this story, though, I try to take a different perspective. Things like this do happen, a spouse cheated or didn't want anyone to find out about their preference. So though I don't ever see Ace or Marco being the kind of person to cheat on anyone (including my other story I typed) it is designed for in this story. I like delving into things that seem a bit more realistic tense and of course unrealistic mixed in.**

 **So I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Homewrecker**

"No, no… I drank a little too much. I didn't want to bother you so I crashed at my friend's house." The words made me snort as I rolled over in the bed as the body shifted to sit up and I watched a hand rub a neck. "Yeah, I'll be home in a little bit. Love you, honey." The phone shifted from an ear and soon set it to the nightstand. I stretched out with a hum leaving me as I noticed the body shift. Blue eyes looked to me as a hand was resting into the mattress and he leaned over with a smirk.

"Your honeybun is waiting, don't keep her waiting, _snookums_." A snort left him as I used the nicknames she loved to 'flatter' him with and wanted in return though she is a very ugly in personality. Blonde hair shifted as he rubbed a hand through it to tousle it lightly before the body was partially hovering over me. Lips pressed to mine as I hummed with a smile and grasped his chin to let my tongue delve in. A groan left him as I soon shifted my body up as I kept kissing him.

It happened over six months ago at an office party, my friend dragging me along since I almost bailed to just drink. This blonde was there, dashing as ever and gods I was super jealous when he was with his wife. I figured, _oh well I am out of luck with him_ , besides it was obvious he is straight being with a 'hot babe' like Domino. Thatch had stated they got married a little over a year prior, but claimed they had their issues and kind of married under pressure. I mean, that sucked and all, so when I noticed the two getting a little tense, I distracted them. Domino thought I was cute for a _boy_ , making me resist on hissing out at the comment, and Marco was merely looking stoic and stressed as usual (he worked higher up than me so I only saw him at random, rare times). Once I was able to calm their tension, things rolled along as I had teased Thatch a little before bailing, thinking a drink at my place sounded better.

The couple that I thought I had helped with were outside arguing and she had slapped him for something before leaving on her own. Seeing him look about ready to just go drink too, I offered to take him anywhere since I was already thinking about going home to drink. I didn't have the money for a cab really anyways and he took the offer. It surprised me a little before leading him to my car and he asked to just crash at my place, not really wanting to bother Thatch again. Of course, he kind of tried to retract because he didn't want to bother me either, but I shushed him and drove home. Yeah, _ehm_ … well, we had some beer and talked a little before he ruthlessly fucked me into a wall. It was kind of a blur still and I was a bit confused waking up with him there as well. I mean, I figured he'd leave first thing in the morning, but he stayed for a little while.

We kind of started a fiasco on the side, him admitting he was a closet homosexual and married because his family thought it was for the best. I'm not sure if he really is into guys only, but I didn't question it much since I was and don't like being pressured into questions about it. Domino never really knew about me, just knew a friend was watching him when he didn't come home. The only way she knew me was at the workplace when she would stop in to see him and sometimes stopped at my desk since I had tried distracting them at the party. I doubt she knew anything about him being this way and I never told anyone else. A few times Thatch almost caught us, if it weren't for quick thinking on having a backup drill. Marco enjoyed our time, I assume since he did visit frequently when he was 'working late' and I never grew attached. I haven't looked for anyone else because how can I say no to this amazing sex life? But I knew to keep myself at just that and I was very aware of my status. Though, lately I have been questioning everything and should really reevaluate on my 'never getting attached' part.

In a funny way, I am his _mistress_ and I didn't feel too bad about it since he complained about the way she was towards him. I tried to tell him to get out and find someone else before it was too late, but his family deemed him lonely if they hadn't arranged this. He said that kids were never going to happen because they never did anything – saying the thought repulsed him — and Domino kind of had this problem on holding babies anyways from past relationships.

"I very much rather have you again." A groan left me as I looked up at him with a smirk and chuckle lightly.

"You'd think you would be tired of me." I mentioned out with him returning a raised eyebrow before chuckling with lips moving along a shoulder.

"You're too spontaneous to tire of." A light laugh left me as I soon shifted to have him pinned onto the bed with legs shifting to straddle him and raised an eyebrow at the way I felt his erection under me. "See?" My hands lined along his chest and lightly fingered at the cross tattoo with a crescent on it, something him and a few of his brothers did when younger as a family thing. Domino absolutely _hated_ it with a passion. I shifted to lean down and licked along the ink and this hum left him.

"You look so good with a tattoo, maybe you should get more?"

"Like you?" The question made me chuckle as he lined a hand along my side where I had tribal like flames going from my pelvic area up along my side and ribs to stop at my nipple.

"You love it on me." I mentioned with lips trailing up his chest to his face as I found his neck.

"I do, yoi." A groan left him lowly as I began rocking my body against him and I moaned as hands grasped my butt cheeks and he pressed the head as a tease. "Just a quick one." I chuckled out from the words whispered to me before shifting over to my headboard where it has a little shelf and I grasped the lube and condom before moving to sit back away so I could let the lube drip onto my hand.

I lathered his cock, getting a low moan as I began to open the condom with my teeth. Getting it out, I moved my lubed hand to my entrance to slicken myself a little whilst putting the condom on him. One of his hands helped with the condom as I groaned from my fingers pressing fully in to get the lube deeper. My breath hitched as his hand gripped my erection with a few pumps and I soon pulled my hand away to shift to guide him in. Legs spread a little so I could fully sit onto him with a moan of how good it felt and hands were moving along my thighs with fingers massaging. Looking to blue eyes I tilted my body lightly as I began to grind onto top of him, the pressure there being a little uncomfortable.

"Ace, you're such a tease." The groan left him, but that smirk showed how much he enjoyed it. A breathless chuckle left me as I ground my hips against him with my lube hand shifting along my cock. Moans left me as I felt the heat flaring through me on how much I enjoyed every bit of this. Marco shifted hips with me as I delved in the ride with toes pressing to the mattress as I began to bounce on him. A moan rolled out of him at the sudden change of rhythm and I trembled as I found my prostate. Hands shifted against his abdomen to ride with more stability and I gasped out at the feel of just letting my body take it all in. A startled cry left me as my hair was gripped and I was pulled to the bed with him now on top of me, hips shifted in the air.

" _Mmmhhaa_ , f-fuck!" I cursed out as he kept a hold of my hair and began thrusting into me. Cries of pleasure fell from my lips as I could feel my whole being flaring in so much ecstasy at the way he pounded into my prostate. My hand shifted to begin pumping along with him as the other was gripping onto the sheets below me. " _Ahh-haah_!" My body jerked lightly as I came and was arching as much as I could with eyes clenched shut. The hand holding under my knee shifted along my thigh to grip my hip and I heard his grunts with his harsh speed being interrupted with his gasping breath. Hips slowed down to soon roll against me as I felt fingers slowly release my hair. "My poor hair…" I whined out breathlessly, making him chuckle as he grinned down at me whilst pulling out. A groan left me as I got my breathing back before humming out when lips found mine for a minute.

"I should go, though…" The words were out when he pulled away and I chuckled whilst he shifted away to head for my bathroom. Watching him leave, I soon moved to follow and he was getting in the shower. Washing up, with extra hands there to help and maybe some unnecessary lips lingering. Marco was cleaned and heading out to put on clothes and I did as well before leading him to my door. Before leaving, he stopped and turned to grab my chin and press chastely to my lips. "I'll message you later." I smiled at that once he pulled away fully and I opened the door to bid him a farewell. Closing the door, I had to breathe in deeply with eyes closed.

 _Just a fling, that's all…_

* * *

"That hickey barely hides." I hummed out in curiosity as I sat at my cubicle, Thatch leaning over my wall to view at me.

"I don't have any hickeys?" The question left me as I knew he was fishing for something, trying to pick and tease me with something else.

"You have this glow." Hands were out to express it as he soon moved into my office space and was leaning against my desk as I went back to the design of a poster. "That's looking good."

"Of course it is." The scoff left me as I soon pulled out two pieces of gum and handed one to him. We both took our pieces to chew, mainly him as I could see his twitching fingers. "You know you are wasting your smoke break."

"I'm trying to cut back a little, your friend Law is going to let me try some of those experimental herbal ones…" He mentioned out as a finger was pointing to something and I went to correct it without him having to say anything. "Seriously, when are you going to tell me who your babe is?"

"It's no one, Thatch." I groaned out as I leaned back in my chair to stretch my arms up and back with a noise. "Just living up my twenties, you know?"

"Oh goodness!" Laughter left him as he patted to my arm and was leaning. "Well, I mean I guess it's harder in your case," he mentioned more lowly since only a few are aware of my preference being men only. "But make sure to at least settle for someone soon enough. No matter if you are just twenty-four. Marco said that one time too and just got married recently at thirty."

"That's because it was arranged though." I shrugged out as I brought my arms back down and he laughed lightly.

"They have their differences, but they recently started couples counseling, so I am sure the kinks will be worked out." Trying not to snort, I hummed in interest on the whole concept. I am already completely aware of the counseling, Marco groaning about it and tried to bail whenever he could after the first five sessions. It seems the counselor was siding with Domino. Thatch told me anyways, giving the fluffy side of things of what Domino has been saying and a little of how Marco needs to lighten up. It took all my willpower to not say anything, Thatch not really aware that we were together a lot. "What is your thought?"

"On what?"

"Well, I'm sure Marco has mentioned somewhat of his relationship, do you think the counseling will work?" I gave him a look before moving to work some more as I answered.

"With a different counselor, maybe." I mentioned whilst getting back to my work, needing to meet the deadline.

"Why you say that?"

"Personally? It sounds like the counselor is being a little unfair, siding with Domino mostly. You have to work with both, not just one. Hence the 'couple' part of the name." A thoughtful look was on him as I glanced to amber eyes before I noticed another person appearing and I was looking to the screen. "Thatch I have a deadline, go bother someone else." He noticed my sudden tension and glanced over to see a certain dark haired male bee lining for him.

"Izo!"

"Let him work!" Thatch was dragged away by an ear and I stifled my chuckles, not wanting to feel his wrath.

* * *

It has been a few days since I had seen Marco, making me think the couples counseling may actually be working. I mean, it doesn't really bother me. They are married and this should help their relationship. Anything can be fixed as long as there is something to work with. Domino seems a bit more on the nicer side no matter how much she makes me nervous. Marco seemed alright in the hall, too, and Thatch was even mentioning something about them do a couple's retreat. Oh yeah, that's right, that's where he went and was supposed to be back sometime today.

 _Damn it, who am I kidding?!_

It **does** bother me and it's my damn luck that I would be falling for some married guy. This is all going to bite me in the ass later, _I just know it_. Maybe if they work out their differences, then it won't? I mean, I guess I would be hurt because I was thinking we had something going on between us. _Yeah, getting up my hopes, right?_ Though at least if he was back on track and happy again then it wouldn't be too bad.

 _ **Knock-knock.**_

"Oh, my food." I mumbled out as I shifted to go to the door in a pair of pajama bottoms like usual and hoped the delivery person didn't mind. Grabbing my wallet, I opened the door and was surprised on the sight I saw.

No, they didn't mind my clothing choice one bit.

Blue eyes stared to my chest with a smirk on lips and was holding up my bag of food. "Special delivery." A laugh left me as I let him in and I closed the door whilst tossing my wallet to the small table again.

"Remind me to pay you back."

"It's not a big deal, especially since what I was greeted with." Eyebrows shifted at me as he was on the couch and I moved to grab the bag. I set it to my table to pull out stuff and mix foods together as he was shifting to take his sandals off whilst laying out legs on my couch.

"Should I ask?" The question made him groan as I soon shifted to sit sideways on his lap to rest my back against the couch and feet found my coffee table. A hand automatically found my leg to massage at it as I noticed furrowed eyebrows.

"She's a real _bitch_ , you know…" The word used meant it went horribly and I hummed out with food finding my mouth as he talked. "If I could have left the first day I would have it was that awful. She wouldn't stop complaining about how I just wanted to read, then she wasn't happy when I was trying to hold her, and then she complained that we don't talk when I was trying to talk with her just a moment prior!" This frustrated noise left him as he shifted his head sideways against the back cushion with eyes looking up at me. "She is too complicated, please make it stop." A frown was on me as he gave me a tired look and I soon shifted to toss my box on the table, spilling some food, and soon shifted to be straddling his lap.

"Marco, I can't do anything…" I told him as I held his face in my hands as I hated seeing him like this. "I would do anything to make it stop…" The serious look I gave him made him sigh with a smile and arms were around my waist.

"I know… I wish it was simple…"

"Why don't you just tell Thatch? He would surely tell your father about it if you lay hints down and all…"

"I have been, yoi." Blue eyes stared to me seriously and I let eyes shift to the side with a nervous laugh.

"Right, women…" A snort left him at my words before I hum out with hands shifting behind his head as arms rested on his shoulders. "But Whitebeard seems understanding… I mean he cares for your happiness."

"Yeah, but Domino only shows her _good_ side to him, so I look like the one causing problems." A huff left me as I gave a pout towards him and shifted to tug on a cheek.

"I'm trying, damn it." This chuckle left him as I soon moved to kiss him chastely.

"Sorry…"

"Stop that, no more frowning." Hands patted his face as I looked to him with a smile. "I wish we could go out to somewhere, the aquarium has a showing going on this evening with the whales." Eyes stared and this look of contemplation was on him as he soon smiled.

"Why not?" Surprise was on me as I grinned with a wiggle and he chuckled with a nod.

"Oh! Let's go! We can get some candy floss!" I clapped hands out and soon moved to kiss him before getting up. "I have to get dressed!"

We made it to the show in time to watch it, Marco actually enjoying himself as we were impressed by the tricks. Luckily, we stayed out of the splash zone and made it through the aquarium to look at the other exhibits. We shared a candy floss, though it mainly looked like him stealing a piece or two off of the pillow of sweetness. Enjoying everything made me relieved that he could melt away that stress from the trip and soon we were headed for the last exhibit with him having to use the restroom. I took a spot to lean against the wall to wait and that's when a tattooed hand reached to pick a piece off.

"Oi!" I looked up quickly before grinning with a light laugh. "Stealing food isn't nice, Law!" I mentioned out as he ate the piece before taking another piece with a chuckle.

"I wasn't expecting to see you here, Ace-ya. Come alone? I would have asked you out, you know." A smile stayed on me as he ate the piece whilst I did too.

"No, I'm with a friend of mine. Anyways, you would be too busy trying to find places to widen my ' _bucket list of things I haven't done and don't plan on it, but do them anyways because you feel necessary'_." The comment had him smirk in knowing as he is aware of me messing around with someone for a while, putting us on hold on when we needed someone, but he has been going to Kidd lately anyways. Candy floss was pressed to my lips as he leaned lightly to look at me with a predator like grin.

"You like when I widen your list." A visible tremble left me at that before I ate the sweet item and he soon glanced over. I did too before grinning and the blonde moved to approach.

"Marco, you remember Law, right?" Blue eyes gave a questioning gaze but held recognition there as well.

"Yeah, Thatch has also mentioned him." Law was chuckling at that and soon took another piece of my candy floss to eat.

"Which reminds me that I need to get those herbal cigarettes to him." He said in thought as he soon looked to me with a smile. "Ace-ya, I want you to confirm my assumptions later." Grey eyes stared to me as I inwardly cursed at his perception and laughed out.

"Sure, as long as you haven't written a list for the area yet."

"Oh, I have a few in mind." I snorted at that answer before he smirked and began moving away. "Maybe next time, Ace-ya! It was nice seeing you, Marco." I watched the man walk away and I looked to the tense blonde next to me with a hand hitting against his arm.

"Your jealousy had him figure it out, stupid."

"I'm not jealous, yoi."

" _Totally_ are, and I haven't done anything with Law since we have…" I commented whilst moving away from the wall and began down the path to the last exhibit, but he began directing to the exit. "Don't want to see the last one?"

"Not really," he leaned closer with a smirk and this look in his eyes. "I just want you right now." Cheeks flushed at the abrupt words and I whined to him for saying such things. It made me smile though as we left and I anticipated to have this man more to myself.

 _Ugh, I'm really selfish…_

* * *

Telling Law that his assumptions were true made him scold me and said how we would have a serious talk soon. It was inevitable for that discussion to come up, falling for a married man is like a big **no**. Like rule number one, _don't fuck around with a married person_. Yeah, I went and broke that pretty quickly. I tried to break it off early, helping with coaxing him back to his wife, but he got irritated at the thought of her to the point he would tell me to shut up about it. Of course he felt horrible when he would snap at me, but I just merely laughed it off whilst cuddling into him. Marco likes to show affection and receive it, though affection to a point where he has me pinned for more. As I had figured, the sex had calmed down, but he never stopped coming over even if it was just to hold me while watching TV. It felt so surreal and I never wanted it to end, but of course by either early morning or late night, I had to let him return to Hell.

Thatch had approached me at work as I was working on another deadline that was due within the next couple hours. I was almost finished with it, so I didn't mind his company as he discussed some things. Law had finally given him those cigarettes and had a couple drinks to talk about random things. Thatch is aware of Law's preference, but none of us pushed any of that on anyone who didn't like that. We got along in other aspects. Suddenly the conversation was diverted as I had been signaled that someone was coming.

"Hey, Domino!" The man greeted as he began walking away as she must have signaled with a sweet smile back since her voice dripped with it.

"Good afternoon, Thatch. I need to talk with Ace." I continued working as I was almost finished anyways and suddenly the woman was in my cubicle. "Ace, dearie," I let my head shift to look up at her and those green eyes along with that smirk. "Could you be a doll and join me for dinner this evening?" Confusion flared through me as I gave a tilt of my head and furrowed eyebrows.

"Um? Okay? What about Marco?"

"He's got a meeting and said to go without him, such a thoughtful honey. Are you almost finished?" Fingers were under my chin, flaring nervous flutters through my veins on what exactly was happening.

"Yeah, but I can't really afford anything too expensive." I mentioned as I have been confused on why she has been lingering around me recently. The past month she comes around on occasion to chatter with me. It makes me nervous, thinking she knew, but I am even more confused on why it seems like she is flirting with me, though I have a feeling she is just toying with me. _This is not what I signed up for._ A few times I have avoided invites since I messaged Marco about it, but if he had a meeting, I couldn't get out of this.

"No need to worry about that. I am inviting you, of course I will be paying." A smirk was on her as she gazed down at me almost like a predator and I swallowed hard.

"O-Okay, just let me finish editing the color palette of the wording and I will be done." The answer satisfied her as she pulled her hand away from me and seemed to wait for me whilst looking at my cubicle wall with interest as I had pictures or article pieces. It made me nervous with her there, but I continued and finished up and sent it in to Izo. If something is wrong he will send it back to be reevaluated and I began shutting my computer down and gathered my belongings.

"Come on, you usually drive, correct?"

"Yes, Ma'am." I answered politely while following after, keeping a safe distance and noticed eyes from Thatch with a tilt of his head. I had shrugged out in equal confusion and he made a phone symbol to message him later. I merely agreed as we made our way to the elevator.

While waiting for it, I noticed down the hall Marco talking with Izo about something before noticing us. Domino was standing next to me, how much I tried not to and shifted my items nervously. I caught those blue eyes with mine with a look to save me before the elevator opened and my arm grabbed as Domino dragged me in. It was a bit too late now getting out of this and we were on our way to go eat somewhere with me driving.

* * *

"This isn't appropriate." I almost stuttered out as I pulled back but was merely cornered against a wall with my hands out.

"Tell me why my husband is more prone to coming _here_ than anywhere else?" Domino had me cornered at the restaurant, renting a private room, but she was referring to 'here' as in me with a finger tapping my chest.

"I listen to him vent?" I asked out in confusion and slight fear as if she knew on what was really going on.

"So no other woman is there?" Slight relief was there on that question and I shook my head before blocking my mouth again, not getting caught off guard again. "It's obvious we are not compatible, why don't you be a darling and satisfy a real woman?" Those green eyes pierced at me with blonde locks being pulled out of the clip it was up in.

"I'm sorry, but that is not appropriate." I mentioned out with a slight noise as she pressed closer to me with eyes peering down at me.

"Are you saying I'm not attractive?"

"You are, but not my type… I'm sorry." The head shifted as she was thinking something and let lips find my ear.

"Then you are the one satisfying him, hm?" My body stiffened, causing her to chuckle out as I cursed inwardly but gave a confused look when she pulled back enough.

"I'm pretty sure Marco is straight, as far as I am aware of."

"Don't lie, darling. I had a feeling…" Confusion was on me as I furrowed eyebrows and she soon smirked with fingernails lining along the side of my face. "Listen, if you want to keep your job, I suggest you drop whatever you two are doing." My jaw tightened as I swallowed hard and noticed those serious eyes as she was blackmailing me.

"Stop giving him a reason to seek other comfort." I glared to her, this had her chuckle as I let it flourish on how much I hated her.

"Just remember, _dearie_ , I know everything and can crush your job within seconds." The threat was there as she soon pulled back and I breathed out a little as I tried to hold back my anger. Hands cupped my face as she smirked out with a chuckle. "You probably look so cute in bed, such a shame I couldn't get you first." She pulled away whilst leaving, the meal already paid for and I soon followed after. "Don't worry, my driver is here." She notified me as a hand was out and I moved to put my arm out for her and escorted her out of the place properly. "Be good, dearie." A smile was to me as she went to her vehicle that had the door open and I moved to my car with a curse under my breath.

I should have known it would come to light sooner or later.

* * *

" _Go see Thatch, I don't want to see you again!"_

I know that's what I finally told him through the door of my apartment, but I was completely crushed and had even cried once finished saying it. It took all my willpower to leave the door and go to my room. I hated thinking about the fact that I was denying Marco, knowing very well how much he needed a shoulder and I was afraid to do anything more. I need this job so badly and it's the only place to accept my criteria at the time. I mean it wouldn't be too hard to find a new job, but depending on what Domino says could _**ruin**_ me _completely_.

Going to work was hard, especially when Thatch talked about Marco and how he was trying to deal better. It hurt so bad hearing, I never realized how much I had attached to the man until I had to push him away. When I told Law about it since he came over to scold me, he actually held me for comfort as I had felt awful on letting my heart run like it did. A couple weeks went by, messing up one of our campaigns and Izo was starting to notice my off game. I was filled with so much hatred at myself for falling for a married man, selfishly being like that. I wondered if he really was closet or did he just say that to keep me around?

 _I should have never offered him to stay at my home…_

Hands rubbed at my face as I was working late trying to redo this magazine spread that I almost royally screwed up _again_. Izo insisted going home close to ten and rest over the weekend, but it was nearing midnight as I soon had my head hit my desk. This groan left me as hands were on the back of my head and I just felt so much stress. My chair shifted back a little and suddenly a breath was on the back of my neck.

"Go home." The voice startled me as I soon shifted to look back into blue eyes as he was leaned close to me.

"I-I was about to…"

"Turn it off." I inhaled heavily as I could tell what those orbs were showing and I breathed out shakily. "Ace, turn it off, and let's go."

"I already told you."

"You're a horrible liar." My lips were open to try and retort before closing them and swallowing whilst shifting.

Saving everything, I closed it out and turned it off. Marco let me get up and began walking me out to the elevators as I held my bag with a nervous posture. I watched as he pressed the button to go down and was merely standing there next to me. Heat fluttered my body as I just want to push closer, but refrained as we moved out with us nodding to the janitor who looked relieved I was leaving finally. We took my car, I couldn't protest much as he was already in my passenger side before I could complete my complaint.

Getting to my apartment, Marco following behind without a word, I got the door open and moved to my living room. I already knew the other was going to follow and put my belongings down with my phone and keys. The door was closed as I shifted tug on my tie to get it off before I was moved by my shoulder. A hand was gripping my hair as I was pulled in for a kiss and moaned out with eyes closing. The tongue pressed in as I gripped his shirt and was desperately kissing back. Our bodies moved as he was tugging my clothing off, never really separating as we moved down the hall.

We found the bed, only underwear left on either of our bodies and I was pressed into the mattress with his body pressing into mine. A moan left me as lips moved to kiss at my neck and was sliding hands along my abdomen. "I missed you…" The words left him in my ear, making my breath hitch and I wrapped arms around him to dig nails into his back. "I can't concentrate with you being there in my mind and not seeing you…" Hands were tugging on my underwear and I notice them pulled just to my thighs. "I don't know why," slick fingers pressed to my entrance as I groaned at the feel and my legs were restricted on range. "But I hope you never want me away." A cry left me as fingers pressed in and brushed along my prostate.

"I didn't want too…" I stated, lips stopping along my neck and I moaned at the feel of the digits moving in me. The other hand was guiding one of my legs to get my underwear off and he was nestled between me with fingers shifting away.

"Then why?" The voice came out, never pulling away from my neck and I gripped tightly when feeling him pressing into me carefully. Gasps left me with groans as my head was back, legs pressing against him.

"I'm sorry…" Hearing my voice strain made him pause before pulling back as tears were there sliding along my face.

"Ace," my name came out so concerned before I brought him down with lips to his.

"Just love me." Blue eyes stared in shock as I pressed into his lips to kiss him and he returned it fully. Hands gripped my hips as he fully pressed in and was rocking against me. Moans left me as he shifted hands to my face to wipe at the tears and was kissing along a cheek.

"I'll do more than that…"

* * *

 _This weekend couldn't get any worse, could it?_

I got a message to my phone literally stating that I shouldn't even come in Monday. Marco had just left, leaving kisses along my shoulder and trying to go home since he got a call of some type of emergency, which worried us both. My body was in a confused state of relief and stress, though. I was relieved that I brought Marco back, he was so upset over the fact that I had been ignoring him and was just whispering so many sweet nothings I thought I was going to pass out from embarrassment. Then the stress is there because Domino knew _automatically_ and I probably just lost my job with her saying who knows what.

Saturday was awful, Thatch wasn't responding to my message that were very simple and that is completely unheard of. I was too afraid to message Marco and I just kind of sat on my couch trying to figure out what I am going to do. I had enough saved up to stay for a few more months, but that's pushing it. The stress was too much by Sunday morning, making me cringe and wanting to just cry all over again. _I guess I deserved every bit of this…_ I had always heard of people saying you should never _ever_ sleep with a married person and that's what I did. I slept with a married man and now karma is coming back at me. The only friends I had are from the company along with Kidd and Law, but I really didn't want to bother them since they went on a little runaway together for the weekend, finally getting the time off.

 _I was completely alone on this right now._

The sound of thudding on my door made me wipe at my face as I moved to it. Really it didn't matter on who it was, so I opened it a crack. "Hello?" I asked out before the door was pushed and I was surprised when arms were around my neck.

"Thank goodness you are still here." The worry brimming in the voice made me grip onto the shirt.

"Marco?"

"You are _not_ fired," the words came out as the door was closed with his back as he pulled me into him. "Why didn't you tell me she did something?" I breathed out shakily as I pressed into him in relief of the comfort he brought.

"Because you're married, for _fucks sake_ …" I whined out lightly as my voice hurt from crying so much on how I had screwed up my life.

"I made the _choice_ to be with you, don't think for a second this is your fault." Surprise was in me as he soon moved to cup my face to look at me. "The only thing I have been able to choose on and I don't regret it at all." Lips pressed into mine as I tried to keep my breathing stable and he pulled back to rest his forehead against mine, our eyes closing to enjoy it. "I'm so sorry this has all happened… I wish I had met you before her… You make me so happy…"

"I didn't want to yell at you…"

"I know."

"I d-didn't want to send you away…" My voice broke as he moved arms around my waist before a hand moved up to support the back of my head and I was resting a cheek into his chest. "I'm sorry for growing attached to you."

"I want you to be, though." Hands were around his body as I pressed with a breathless laugh and kept eyes closed as I enjoyed this.

* * *

It didn't take long before a family meeting was in my apartment, including Whitebeard (my boss and Marco's father), Domino, and Thatch. This was the kind of thing I wanted to avoid, but here I was sitting next to Marco with a hand rubbing at my face because I couldn't believe what I had done. The only one mad is Domino, the other two mainly curious on everything going on. They had just got here, the feeling in me to make tea for everyone because I needed to do something productive as they all sat down with tense postures. Luckily I had three chairs, one having to be moved over, which was from Whitebeard as he moved it across from the couch and in front of the TV. Once giving the people who would accept the cups (Domino not), I sat down whilst they all took a couple sips and Marco moved me close enough.

"Explain." Whitebeard mainly stated after a moment as I shifted to be sitting up properly and Marco was staring straight ahead with forearms on his legs.

"I told you multiple times that it was a bad idea to be with Domino. I only did it to get everyone off my back." The words began to clarify on how he always said that he wished his family listened to him. "About seven months ago, after we got into one of our many infamous arguments, Ace offered to drive me home. I didn't want to go home, so I came back here where he offered to let me stay and was even getting blankets for the couch. I'm the one who started it, none of this is Ace's fault." My hands were gripping my thighs as I tried to stay calm and I noticed a scoff from Domino.

"But he continued to go along with it." The way she rubbed me the wrong way, I looked away with a snort. "What is it, homewrecker?"

"I got tired of being told to shut up about it. He didn't like me mentioning you." Eyes found her in a light glare and she scowled at me whilst crossing a leg over.

"I established the relationship and don't plan on dropping it." Marco stated out with arms crossing as he stared seriously to his father figure.

"You'd rather have some little boy than me?" Domino asked in shock and I heard this noise next to me.

"I'd rather have a wall over you."

"I've tried to work with you on this!"

"Since _when_?! All you do is complain about the simplest things I do, if I ever will get some type of damn raise, or heaven forbid I tried to show you some affection!" Hands were out in irritation as Marco glared to the woman who was rolling eyes and waving a hand out.

"We were doing fine until you had an affair!"

"As if! I couldn't wait to get away from you!" The two were growling at one another before she was standing to shout at Marco for something and I could see the shock on Whitebeard. This was probably a first on seeing this and even Thatch was a little surprised.

"I swear if you just listen to me and stop being so damn worthless—!"

"Whoa, you shut your _fucking_ mouth!" I stood at this point as I blocked her view of Marco and bared teeth out. "Talk what you will about me! But don't you fucking **dare** say that about Marco! He works his damn _ass_ off and only wants everyone to be happy! For once he just wants to be fucking happy and you make him come here all fucking stressed!" I shouted at her with my body tense as I breathed heavily to continue. "I hated sending him home to you because he would just be all stressed out again! Of course it wasn't right! Of course I figured it would come bite me in the ass! But I'd rather him be happy for _one_ fucking night then miserable with a fucking bitch like you!" The last comment had her enraged as she jumped at me, my arms covered my face in defense as I was tackled onto the couch.

"Get off of him!" Marco was pushing at Domino as she screeched at me with nails clawing at my arms. She was soon off with Marco grabbing me in a hold as Thatch was pushing her away to the other side of the room. Heavy breaths left me as I knew better than to hit back since that kind of goes against my morals, unless it was life threatening which was pretty damn close, so I was glad they got her off.

"You little whore!" Domino shouted at me with teeth baring and I kept a hard stare back.

"Thatch, get Domino out of here now." Whitebeard's voice surprised me as the two began leaving the apartment. Domino fought the whole way with names thrown at me and once the door closed my breathing calmed. Hands were moving my arms and then they found my face as blue eyes were at me in worry.

"I'm sorry, let's get these patched up."

"Marco, I'm fine. It's not that bad, only a few actually went through skin." I reassured him before being startled by a hand on top of my head that was not his. Looking up, Whitebeard was looking down to me with worry and began petting my head.

"Let him clean those and then we will continue." This light blush came onto my face as I soon nodded and watched Marco walk off for the first aid kit. "I am not upset with you, Ace." The words came out when Marco disappeared down the hall and I looked to the man with a slight frown.

"I'm sorry for so much trouble…"

"No, I am glad you stood up for my son, I was a little too stunned to speak. I have never seen Domino like that, she always acted kindly in front of me. I see I was just viewing an illusion." Marco began back in the room as I looked to him and those eyes showed curiosity before sitting back next to me. Hands were making work with putting peroxide along my arms and wrapped them, though I protested.

"Shut up, brat."

"It doesn't need that much!" I complained lightly with a whine and then huffed when he flicked my nose. "Stupid! Don't flick my nose!"

"Then stop moving around." The scold came out with a smile as I pouted to him whilst letting him finish before he set the kit to the side. My arms crossed as I shifted lightly, enjoying his hand moving to rub my back. "Pops," Marco had begun as we both looked to his father as he was grinning to us and I was a little confused.

"Well then, I don't know what else to say! Guararara!" A laugh left him as each hand found our heads to ruffle our hair and I complained; even one left Marco too. "The two of you are already acting as if together, it was hard to interrupt." A blush was on my cheeks as he pulled away with another laugh and I heard a snort next to me. "I apologize for pushing you, son."

"I should have stood my ground better." Marco came back with that as he was now looking to me with a smile. "Ace makes me happy." Embarrassment flared through me as I shifted to have a foot to press into his side with heat flaring to my cheeks.

"Stupid! Of course I do!" A squeal left me indigently as he pulled my leg to have me laying back on the couch. A laugh was leaving him and I flared up more with a hand smacking out. "Shut up, s-stupid!" Hands pulled me up so he could get a hold me around the waist and I was about steaming in embarrassment. My legs wrapped around his waist as I rest against his side with a huff and arms crossed.

"Aye, I will see you both at work tomorrow." Whitebeard responded and I quickly moved to look up in slight surprise. "Guarara! It's nice to see my son happy!"

"Thanks, Pops."

"Thank you…" I muttered out towards him since I was trying to calm my nerves and he laughed lightly with hands ruffling our hair before moving to leave.

"You two have a good day." Whitebeard left with nothing else and once the door closed, arms were around me and lips kissed at my forehead.

"You are all mine now."

* * *

"This _never_ happens!" Kidd complained out as I was having lunch with them one day and Law was chuckling.

"But it did, it seems, for Ace-ya." The words came out as he was smiling to me and this grin was on me whilst tugging at the beads around my neck. "It's supposed to be finalized tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll be fully happy when he can get rid of her, she's _horrid_." I stuck my tongue out and got laughs from them before my red haired friend waved a hand out.

"You do provoke her."

"And stole her _snookums_." A loud laugh left me when Law mentioned that to when the woman still did all that for show. "Though, I am very pleased to see you happy with him."

"You're just upset that we won't get to play around anymore." I pointed to him where he gave me a look before smirking out.

"It's alright, I found someone else to have fun with. It's interesting playing with someone who you would swear is asexual…"

"He was kept blinded?"

"Pretty much, his friends are very protective, but I wiggled in with some fun for him. He very much enjoyed it and seems to be a bit of a masochist." A chuckle left me as I drank some of my beverage.

"Replacing me and such, unheard of!" I scoffed lightly and this caused him to snort before Kidd was typing away on his phone.

"Killer wants to meet up."

"Go have fun." I stated whilst noticing an interested brow from Law as if waiting.

"Come on, Law. Threesome." Kidd looked up with wiggling eyebrows and gave a fierce grin.

"I would have been appalled if you _didn't_ ask." A smirk was on Law and I laughed out with a hand waving.

"You all have fun." They got up and each patted at my arm once getting to my side.

"Congrats."

"Yeah, it's un- _fucking_ -believable." Kidd mentioned after Law who began to walk away first and I thanked them before finishing my drink and decided to head home.

 _Marco should be waiting for me._


End file.
